The use of medical tubing in various surgical and therapeutic treatments or during recovery is well known in the art. For example, urinary catheters, CVCs, hemodialysis catheters, suprapubic catheters, surgical drainage tubes, feeding tubes, chest tubes, nasogastric tubes, scopes, as well as electrical wires or cables connected to external or implanted electronic devices or sensors, are some of the various types of medical tubing that are employed by medical practitioners. With respect to urinary catheters, some of the more common types include Foley catheters, Coudé catheters, and Pezzer or mushroom catheters. With respect to urological procedures, catheterization often involves inserting a tube (urinary catheter) through the urethra into the bladder to remove urine. The bladder is sterile, so surgical asepsis must be used when performing this procedure. A urinary catheter is generally indicated when a person is unable to void naturally due to injury or a disease process, has had abdominal surgery, or is voiding overflow.
There are many different types of urinary catheters and each has a particular purpose. A Coudé catheter has a tapered tip that is designed for easy insertion when enlargement of the prostate is suspected. A Foley catheter has a balloon in its tip that is inflated after insertion so that it remains in the bladder. A Pezzer or Mushroom catheter has a triangular or knot-like tip and is used to drain urine from the renal pelvis; it can also be used for a suprapubic catheterization.
Simple urethral catheters are designed for in-and-out procedures. A three-way indwelling catheter has a balloon in its tip that is inflated after it is inserted and also has another tube or lumen that can be used for continuous bladder irrigation. A suprapubic catheter is surgically inserted through the abdominal wall above the symphysis and into the bladder to divert urine from the urethra.
Foley catheters typically include a soft, thin rubber tube with a balloon on one end. The catheter is threaded through the urinary duct (urethra) and into the bladder to drain urine from the bladder. A Foley catheter is typically used when normal urination is disrupted by an infection, a swollen prostate gland, bladder stones, or, sometimes, an injury. In very sick people, a catheter may be used to keep track of urine production.
A typical Foley catheter has a drainage lumen and an inflation lumen for inflating and deflating the balloon. The balloon is normally deflated until properly positioned in a patient's bladder by inserting the catheter through the urinary tract of the patient and advancing the catheter until the tip of the catheter reaches the patient's bladder. Although the catheter usually includes a siliconized outer coating, as provided by the manufacturer, healthcare providers often apply further lubricant, such as a water-based jelly. Once the catheter is properly positioned, the inflation lumen delivers fluid (e.g., saline solution) to inflate the balloon. Once-inflated, a valve, which is located at the inflation port, inhibits the flow of fluid from the inflation lumen and the balloon to keep the balloon inflated. The inflated balloon prevents the catheter from unintentionally dislodging from the bladder. The healthcare provider then connects the distal end of the drainage lumen (i.e., its effluent port) to a drainage tube leading to a collection container.
Once a Foley catheter, or other tubing, is inserted into the patient, the part of the tubing that is on the outside of the patient (extracorporeal tubing) is typically secured to the patient's body using medical tape. This is done to reduce the risk of accidentally pulling or dislodging the tubing by inadvertently wrapping it around a limb or bedrail or knocking it out of position. With respect to Foley catheters, the healthcare provider commonly places long pieces of tape across the distal end of the catheter in a crisscross pattern to secure the catheter distal end to the inner thigh of the patient.
Medical tape has proven to be an unsatisfactory and crude means of securing medical tubing to a patient. One problem is that medical tape can crush the tubing and impede fluid flow. Another problem is that medical tape does not provide any freedom of movement to the tubing with respect to the patient's body. Consequently, any movement in the tubing caused by the patient's movements may cause the tape to twist and peel away from the skin and to generally fail. Yet another problem is that medical tape often collects contaminants and dirt. Standard protocol therefore typically requires periodic tape changes in order to inhibit bacteria and germ growth at the securement site.
Frequent tape changes may, however, lead to another problem: excoriation of the patient's skin. In addition, valuable healthcare provider time is spent applying and reapplying the tape to secure the catheter. And healthcare providers often remove their gloves when taping because most find the taping procedure difficult and cumbersome when wearing gloves. Not only does this further lengthen the procedure, but it also subjects the healthcare provider to possible infection.
Thus, it is highly desirable to have a new and improved device and method for securing medical tubing to a patient that overcomes the problems associated with medical tape.